Quedate conmigo
by sakuritaa.014
Summary: Concluida la batalla en Karakura, ellos tienen asuntos pendientes que aclarar. Un año y meses pasaron desde esa fiera guerra, y ambos se reencuentran que pasara? renunciaran a todo para estar juntos?-
1. Chapter 1

(es un minific, de dos capítulos de Bleach) jejeXD No me maten! onegai! T.T es mi primer corto Ichiruki! O/O- !

espero que les agrade! - ^^

(es un minific, de dos capítulos de Bleach, se situa luego de la batalla contra Aizen- ) jejeXD

Advertencia: "Los personajes de bleach no me perteneces, son la obra maestra del gran sensei Tite."

_Fanfic.- _

"Quédate conmigo" 

Cap. 1 _Te necesito._

La batalla contra Aizen y sus aliados había llegado a su fin. Ichigo y los demás, incluyendo a la S.S. como también a los Vizards,lo habían logrado. Finalmente derrotaron al capitán desertor y a sus aliados.

Sin embargo, como toda gran pelea sangrienta las consecuencias y huellas de la guerra aun seguían abiertas.

Por un lado el cuarto escuadrón del Gotei 13, estaba bastante ocupado encargándose de curar y ofrecer asistencia medica, a todos aquellos que resultaron gravemente heridos, entre ellos, capitanes, tenientes y fieles soldados.

El presente de la Sociedad de Almas no era el mejor de todos, contando las muchas bajas en casi todos los escuadrones, sumándosele a esto, los lugares sin cubrir de los capitanes traidores, y el retraso en tareas administrativas hacían que fuese un caos completo la organización del Sereitei. Yamamoto Genryuusai y la central de los 46, de algo estaban seguros, el poder perdido y degastado en aquel letal encuentro en la ciudad de Karakura, tendría que regenerarse a futuro, con tiempo, hasta que ese día llegase la mayor prioridad, de la S.S. era protegerse a si misma, mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo real y el suyo. para lo cual era necesario dar prioridad a la recuperación de los mas fuertes del Gotei 13.

El Hueco mundo se había quedado sin rey, pero varios espadas que lograron sobrevivir se quedaron allí convirtiéndose en los dueños temporarios de ese oscuro lugar.

En el mundo real, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes. Aunque también se notaban las bajas importantes, como ciertos Vizards, y el grupo de ichigo, ambos bandos con heridas graves en muchos casos, siendo atendidos por Kisuke, Tessai y compañía en la tienda de Urahara.

Finalmente luego de la victoria, la ciudad de Karakura fue devuelta a su lugar de origen, sin sufrir daños, tal cual como estaba antes , gracias a Kisuke, y a los de la S.S., el objetivo , por un lado, de proteger y cuidar a la ciudad se había cumplido.

Cabe mencionar que tanto los shinigami amigos del grupo de kurosaki, todos regresaron a la sociedad de almas. Aun así el peli naranja, sentía que debía hablar con cierta pelinegra antes de que esta se fuera. Pero al estar gravemente herido y sufriendo miles de hemorragias, Kisuke, y Yoruichi, creyeron que lo mas adecuado seria curarlo primero y que después resolviese sus asuntos con la shinigami.

y así, paso un año y meses.

Ahora todo era como antes, o eso era lo que aparentaba.

El radiante sol hacia su aparición en las calles de Karakura, ese seria un hermoso día, plagado de rayos ultravioleta que brindaban un calor abrazador, el cual era bastante molesto para algunos...

-"kso! hace demasiado calor aquí.. - se quejaba un chico de 16 años, cabello de un color muy extraño, mas precisamente naranja, mientras caminaba con su bolso a cuestas, con destino hacia lo que seria "la tortura infernal", llamada escuela.

-"oí ichigo, deja de quejarte! ES OVBIO QUE NECESITAS DE MI NEE-SAN PARA CALMAR TU MAL HUMOR!¬¬... -" decía una voz algo molesta.

-"que diablos..- ichigo no pudo concluir la frase ya que de su mochila, salió como un rayo disparado cierto peluche estampándole una patada en la cara, hasta hacerlo sangrar..

-MALDITO KON! - gritaba el chico corriendo al leoncito quien iba delante de él haciéndole burla.

Esto pasaba todos los días, al parecer Rukia ya no estaba con el, pero tenia que soportar al alma modificada...eso si era un karma...y de los malos.

Al llegar a la escuela, hacia la misma rutina, se encontraba con Chad, Uryu, Inoue, Keigo , Mizuiro , Tatsuki, Chizuru y el resto.

todos estos personajes eran participantes de ciertas escenas típicas que no estaría mal recordar.

-1º- " ICHIGOOOOOOOOO" ! - Alentaba el muy feliz y lleno de energía de Keigo. Sus intenciones eran como siempre tirársele encima a ichigo, (N/A: NO ME MALENTIENDAN o/O TIRARSELE DE ESA FORMA PERVERTIDA NO! )-pero nunca podía llegar a hacerlo porque recibía un golpe fuerte por parte de Kurosaki.

2-"El clásico, -"deja de molestarlo Asano-san-" por parte de Mizuiro quien tomaba una actitud indiferente con el castaño, y no despegaba su celular de su oreja.

3- lo siguiente a la escena anterior, un Keigo llorando por los rincones del aula... preguntándose el porque era tratado E IGNORADO tan cruelmente por sus amigos...

4º-los ya muy conocidos ."no estoy de acuerdo"-o "los hechos sucedieron de esta forma cuando...bla bla bla-

por parte de Ishida, cada vez que kurosaki decía algo, solo por el hecho de llevarle la contra, aunque en casi todas las acotaciones formulaba el oji azul el llevaba la razón.

5º las veces que ichigo quería asesinar al quincy por hacerse el sábelo todo!"

6º las constantes insinuaciones de Chizuru hacia Orihime, que ponían a Tatsuki de los pelos, y reaccionando ( a veces), de igual forma que su amigo de la infancia, le proporcionaba golpes " no muy fuertes" a la baka y pervertida de la chica de lentes.

7º- la falta de comunicación de Chad. El siempre asentía, o daba la razón o negaba con la cabeza! Joder acaso nunca hablaba mas de la cuenta?, No. claro que no así era Chad, y por eso y muchas cosas mas lo queremos.

8º las actitudes de "loca maniática de la profesora "!-realmente estaba MAL DE LA CABEZA! LLEVENSELA!-

9º( AVISO IMPORTANTE)-"los recientes pacientes en la enfermería de la escuela... este hecho de debía al pasado lunes, por motivo al festival escolar, Orihime estuvo encargada en la sección de cocina .. y pues ustedes sacaran sus propias conclusiones de ello.

A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría comer SUYI CON CHOCOLATE, SALSA BLANCA , MERMELADA DE CIRUELA Y VAINILLIN-? . (N/A: A MI SEGURO QUE NO!o_o')

Bueno. Muchos alumnos cayeron en camilla directo a la sala de primeros auxilios después de probar "eso", y otras recetas extrañas realizadas por la peli naranja.

10º- y aquí hacemos una referencia.

No por ser la escena numero 10, sea la de menor importancia, porque para nuestro querido ichigo, era uno de los puntos más importantes de todos.

-"Ella". Sí, aquella chica que cambió su mundo e hizo que la lluvia se detuviera dentro de el. Aquella quien confió en él y le

otorgó sus poderes para salvar a su familia aquella memorable noche.

Aquella por la cual se llevó por delante a casi toda la sociedad de almas solo para salvarla y devolverle el favor.

Solo devolver un favor? No. Claro que no. Kurosaki ichigo, no era un tonto, aunque a veces lo aparentaba.

Él sabía que había algo más en todo ese asunto, aunque no lo comprendía bien en ese momento ni tenia la mas remota idea de como nombrar aquello que estaba incomodándole en su mente, en lo mas profundo de su ser, aquella necesidad de rescatarla y traerla a su lado de vuelta.

Habían quedado cosas pendientes con Rukia, más aun desde la última batalla.

No se vieron mas luego de ese episodio, un año y 4 meses para ser exactos. Necesitaba hablar con ella, no era que la extrañase, o le fuera imposible vivir sin ella..quizás la nostalgia y las ganas de saber como estaba eran sus principales preocupaciones.

Pero no.. eso tampoco era.

Hacía más de medio año que tanto el como sus amigos se reunieron en la tienda de Kisuke, ya que Yoruichi-sama traía información acerca de como estaban las cosas en la s.s.

Una vez que la oji ámbar, terminase su relato, el fresita se quedo un poco mas tranquilo. Ella se estaba recuperando favorablemente en la mansión Kuchiki, con los cuidados necesarios brindados por el cuarto escuadrón.

Entonces, si el sabia que ella estaba bien, porque esa imperiosa necesidad de verla?

Se debían una charla. Algo entre ellos estaba todavía estancado en el pasado año-

Algo que quedó suspendido en el tiempo, cuando concluyó la fiera batalla.

Aún el recuerdo de aquellos ojos observándolo llenos de dolor y angustia..

y aquella cálida sensación de tenerla cerca suyo por lo menos en esos segundos...

aquel roce, que recordaba como chispa que encendía el fuego..lo atormentaban constantemente.

flash back.

minutos después de la gran y luchada victoria..

-"todo ha terminado. - dijo la shinigami cayendo al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo con su mano derecha su zampakuto, mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente la zona ensangrentada de aquella fuerte herida, que recibió de ese maldito de Aizen.

ichigo la miraba espantado, preocupado, mas por ella que por el mismo. De una cosa estábamos seguros, el estaba en peores condiciones y posiblemente mas cerca de la muerte, pero estable, en cambio ella.. al verla ahí tan frágil, como si de una muñeca de trapo de tratase..

Quedó devastada.. miles de rasguños, heridas, todo por defenderlo a él.. si a él. de un sorpresivo ataque de Aizen.

-"odio que me observes de ese modo, imbécil! como si, te sintieras responsable de todo lo que me pasa! -Bufó exasperada la pelinegra.

al fin las palabras contenidas en su garganta habían salido.

El chico dejó de mirarla con aquellos ojos que demostraban cierto deje de tristeza, arrepentimiento, y más aún impotencia. No había podido evitar el ataque que el maldito de Aizen le había proporcionado a la shinigami.

Se giró un poco ahora teniendo la vista fija en los guerreros caídos y heridos que estaban dispersados por los escombros de la ciudad fantasma. Rukia, estaba algo molesta, pero no podía evitar, estar agradecida, por la atención que ichigo le daba, pero no quería que el se tomara esas molestias, después de todo ella no era ninguna debilucha, y se sabia defender sola.

-"Rukia.."- su voz sonaba ronca y a la vez, demandante, clavó sus ojos café, en los violetas de ella.

Silencio.

-"todo acabó." - dijo sin vacilar .

-"que quieres decir?, claro derrotamos a Aizen, tu le diste el golpe final, que mas quieres? – acotó, con cierta dificultad, sus costillas le dolían, y el hablar provocaba que el dolor se dispersara por su seca garganta.

-"Ahora tu y los demás volverán a su mundo..donde realmente pertenecen.. - la chica le dio una fugaz mirada al peli naranja que se encontraba ahora, recostado..respirando agitadamente, las hemorragias seguían dejando rastros de sangre por todo su cuerpo agarrotado...

-"ichigo.."- susurró ella, y sin más , dejando su orgullo de lado, fue gateando en dirección al cuerpo casi inerte, de su amigo, y retorciéndose de dolor por sus propias heridas logro llegar hacia el...

Aquel que sería capaz de dar su vida con tal de salvar a los demás, aquel que deja todo de si mismo en cada batalla, aquel que pudo vencer a su hollow interno, y adueñarse de esos poderes para volverse mas fuerte y teniendo en claro su objetivo en cada batalla el de "ganar"- sin importar como, sin importar la diferencia de poderes, la situación que se viviese en ese momento.

El era un héroe con todas las letras. Así era ;impulsivo, luchador, cumplidor, firme a sus promesas, lleno de valentía, y miedos, que como todo ser humano siempre aparecían por ahí, interponiéndose en sus combates, y logrando que cada temor superado, lo ayudara a volverse mas y mas fuerte tanto físicamente como espiritualmente.

-"ichigo yo.. "- comentó acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla herida del chico..

-"no digas nada Rukia.. no ahora...solo quédate aquí..un poco más. Te necesito..conmigo.."- a medida que el decía esto, posó su mano sobre la de ella cosa que hizo que la oji violeta se sonrojara de una manera impensada..

no era normal que ichigo hiciera esas cosas, ese tipo de demostración de afecto...

la tomó por sorpresa...con otra mano sujetó su nuca, e hizo que se acercase mas a él, de un movimiento, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca..

ambos sentían la respiración pesada del otro. Rukia estaba en shock, y no pudo salir del trance, cuando Ichigo, en un último intento de decir algo, rozó sus labios con los de ella..para luego caer inconscientemente en el frío asfalto..

-"Baka...seguro..nos volveremos a ver ichigo..te dejo mi corazón hasta entonces… arigatou."- murmuró dándole un casto beso en la frente, y alejándose un poco de el..

Hasta que llegaron las auxilios del cuarto escuadrón y Rukia calló desmayada cerca de su compañero-.-

Fin del Flash Back…..-….

"Bien alumnos retrasados mentales! empezaremos la clase, pero antes, evo informales algo."- comento la profesora, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio-

-"los alumnos reportados a enfermería el pasado lunes están dados de alta!" .

luego miró a Orihime, y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada asesina..todos pensaron lo peor pero..

-"por cierto Inoue-san, SERAS REUBICADA EN EL PUESTO DE COCINERA! HE PROBADO TUS COMIDAS Y SON DELISIOSAS!

SEGURAMENTO ESOS ESTUPIDOS comieron en exceso, como animales brutos y seguro les cayo mal! así que Orihime

sigue así! -termino su discurso con un hip hip Urra.

A todos los presentes se les resbalo una gota estilo anime.

Ishida y Chad se cayeron del banco.. al igual que Tatsuki..

Inoue, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero feliz de que no les pasara nada a sus compañeros, y de que por fin haya otra

persona a la que le agraden sus platillos. (como siempre tan inocente..ella jeje)

-"bien sigamos."-hoy tendremos el reintegro de una alumna ."-

todos prestaban atención menos una persona.

y ese era el de "cara de delincuente."- quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con su mano sosteniéndose la quijada, y los ojos

cerrados...tenia sueño. no había dormido bien, la noche pasada por culpa de cierta shinigami, que aparecía en sus sueños..

-"kso..Maldita enana.. no estas y estas.."-"valla rey! como estamos hoy !" –"mmm No. me corrijo, desde hace un año y meses que estamos así. Acaso.. quieres volver a las faldas de tu querida shinigami..porque sabes, yo no tendría problema..jejeje"-

-"Cállate maldito! porque diablos apareces ahora!"- se quejaba el fresita..-"bueno recuerda rey, yo soy tú y tu eres yo, somos un mismo ser, siento lo que tu sientes, deseo" lo que tu deseas", y los dos sabemos muy bien, a quien necesitas ver" ahora mismo. Así que estate atento, porque si esta vez no aprovechas yo seré quien la haga mía de una buena vez. crio! jeje-

-Aguarda, aguarda como que LA HARÁS TUYA! DE QUE HA- a Ichigo se le subieron los colores a la cara de repente, no obstante su corazón bombeaba sangre a ritmo inimaginable!- "yo no estoy enamorado de ella..además.. de.. de.. que hablas pervertido... -"jeje claro rey, por eso no dejas

de pensar en ella, y por las noches.. -el peli naranja tragó en seco.. que, que.. hacia el en las noches?..-"como decía en las noches "reclamas lo que te pertenece "rey"!, y me dices pervertido a mi! jojo que hipócrita..la necesitas tanto tú como yo, y lo sabes."

- los alumnos se quedaron mudos.

y sus miradas se dirigieron hacia un mismo punto.

Tatsuki, abrió los ojos con resignación.. no era la primera vez que Ichigo pegaba un grito en el salón. Ella mas no era ignorante, e intuía que cierta shinigami tenia que ver con las reacciones de su amigo…como si Ichigo estuviese perdido sin ella.

-KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIII! – Llamó la atención , la profesora yendo hacia el, con fuertes pasos y cara de "TE MATO..."-

-"eh.. que pasa profesora? -inquirió Ichigo, algo alterado, levemente sonrojado.

Muchas en el aula suspiraron WOW , esa era una imagen digna de ver, Ichigo ruborizado y respirando agitadamente..

(nuestro protagonista era uno de los mas populares de la escuela, por su atractivo físico, su extraño color de cabello que volvía a las chicas locas, (Como yo. Jaja O/o), pero por su actitud fría y distante hacia los demás, y su ceño fruncido, sus admiradoras, le tenían

un poco de miedo..pero nunca dejaban de mirar sus atributos personales *O*, esos ojos café, ese cabello desalineado, ese cuerpo bien trabajado, debajo de ese uniforme…

En fin todo Ichigo era un misterio para ellas, y las atraía como si de imanes se trataran.

Volviendo al tema... (gomen me emocione u.u -ichi: ¬/¬ bien que te quedas con los ojitos esmeralda de Ulquiorra..-yo: cállate! */*)

-En fin ya se callan."-espetó dicha mujer a sus conejillos de indias.

-y tu Kurosaki. -dijo dándose vuelta y observándolo.

-"Mejor … "QUE DUERMAS BIEN EN TU CASA! DESDE QUE KUCHIKI SE FUE, ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL."-

Chau, secreto, chau, orgullo, bienvenida humillación.

Hasta la profesora había notado su comportamiento.

-"Bien Uryu..puedes ir en búsqueda de la chica."- el quincy asintió, se levanto de su banca y se encaminó a paso elegante, hacia la puerta del salón, antes de salir le lanzó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al sustituto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Como le encantaba que lo castigaran a el, en clase mientras que el oji azul

se quedaba con los créditos y hasta era el ayudante y delegado de la clase.

-"tks.. maldito Ishida me las para sus adentros kurosaki.

en el pasillo...-

-"Gomen Kuchiki-san, es que kurosaki, otra vez interrumpió con sus griterío en clase, vamos?- preguntó el peli azul con una sonrisa sincera. A lo que Rukia, curvó sus labios de igual manera, por fin vería al idiota de Ichigo otra vez.

-"hai! vamos Ishida, yo le daré una lección a ese baka."- comentó muy feliz.

-"no se me ocurre otra persona que lo saque de la idiotez y la depresión"- el de lentes hizo una pausa . -"Solo tu Rukia."-

-jeje.. haces que me sonroje jejeje-.

-"jajaja ."-

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta dar con la entrada hacia el aula.

-Bien aquí voy."- Se decía Rukia, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa... ver a todos, de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, reencontrarse con el.. como estaría?, bueno.. igual que siempre, ceño fruncido, cabello desalineado, maravillosos ojos cafés, firme con su terquedad y esa actitud arisca, pero aun así protector, con las personas que quiere, valiente, idiota, protector…

guapo..aguarden guapo?, alerta alerta! UNA KUCHIKI SONROJADA NUEVAMENTE.

-"demonios.."-susurro. -

-"lista ?"- cuestionó Ishida girando la manija de la puerta.

-hai."-

y cuando ella entró. Todo el mundo enmudeció.

Había dejado de llover.

otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 .- quédate .

-en el momento en el cual sus miradas de encontraron ya no había nada ni nadie en ese lugar.

el ambiente estaba silencioso y lo único que se podía oír sentir era la dificultosa respiración de ella, acompañada por su adorable y delatador color carmín situado en sus blancas mejillas, y la insistente mirada que el

le proporcionaba.

Desafiante, interrogativa, que provoco cierto escalofrió en la pequeña shinigami.

No obstante, el que rompió el contacto visual no fue ella, sino el.

Rukia, vio como el chico se volvía a poner sus auriculares, y desviaba la vista hacia la ventana, con aires despreocupados.

bien. No era la reacción que ella esperaba... mucho menos... lo que se suponía que debía pasar...

Ella no era estúpida, claro que no esperaba que el chico la mirase por mas tiempo y que sus ojos

Cafés, se perdieran en los violáceos de ella...pero... esa actitud fría y distante la descoloco..

-"KUCHIKI-SANNNNNNNNNN" *O* TAN HERMOSA COMO SIEMPRE!"- la voz de Keigo , hacia que muy internamente el peli naranja

quisiese darle un golpe hasta callarlo, pero de contuvo..Enfocando inevitablemente la vista en ella.

la observo detalladamente, mientras el resto de la clase le daba la bienvenida. Al parecer un año y medio le habían sentado bien.

Su cabello azabache, era mas largo ahora, llegaba hasta la cintura, había aumentado de estatura, pero solo un poco, sus torneadas piernas seguían trayendo miradas perversas de todo el publico masculino..

Toda ella lo tentaba hasta limites inimaginables.

-"malditos..."- se molestaba internamente el peli naranja..

-"vamos que lo disfrutas..oi rey!"- "KSO!Q TE LARGUES..!"- Ichigo estaba rabioso odiaba a ese puto

hollow interno!- "mmmmm su belleza es inconfundible, insuperable.. ya veo porque el viejo Zangetsu

siente algo por sode no. -silencio. -" que?- interrumpió ichigo muy sorprendido. "repite eso, que Zangetsu, que tiene el viejo que ver en esto?- el chico enarco una ceja .

-"rey rey... me iré. recuerda si tuno aprovechas yo ... bueno tu sabes. ...adiós."- concluyó con voz

seductora.

-"¬¬kso!.. pervertido de primera!"..pero..ella..se ve tan radiante..yo..no soy bueno para ella..

ella no pertenece aquí.. yo..debo renunciar a ella..si eso debo hacer...

el fresita escondió sus ojos en su flequillo y apretó sus puños.-

al sonar el timbre, Ishida fue directo hacia el sustituto.

-"hey, kurosaki..que diablos crees que haces?"- le cuestiono, arreglándose los lentes.

-"de que hablas!- dijo como si nada.

-"como de que hablo.. ah ya veo. Eres un completo imbécil. Has estado depresivo, ausente y hasta

absorto en tus pensamientos, por ella y justo cuando la tienes ahí en frente tuyo la desprecias evitándole la mirada, haciéndole mal a la persona mas importante para ti."

Ichigo se quedo por unos segundos asimilando y acomodando en su cabecita lo dicho por el quincy. Tenia que reconocer que Ishida casi siempre tenía la razón. Pero no esta vez, no para esta ocasión, el peli naranja sabia de antemano que lo suyo con Rukia era un cuento ficcional, algo irreal, que nunca podría llevarse a cavo, no de la manera que el quisiese.

-"yo..."- momento de debilidad .

-"no te entiendo. Kurosaki.-

Dicho esto, el peli azul salió del salón dejándolo solo.

-"Rukia.."- murmuró.

-"si?- ichigo.- una voz le contesto, quizás sea su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada.

Al alzar la vista , se encontró con los ojos mas hermosos del mundo.. esperen esperen.. ichigo cursi..realmente estaba enamorado

de ella..

-"dime Rukia..porque has regresado.?- Genial el ichigo indiferente, se había ido al diablo, al fin esa pregunta salió de su boca, como espina clavada en su alma.

-"pues..si te digo, que he venido en una nueva misión, no me creerías y tampoco seria sincera conmigo misma, no?- fue más una pregunta para ella que para el chico en si. Se quedó por unos segundos pensando con el ceño fruncido acto que a los ojos de ichigo era adorable.

-"jajá"-

-"um de que re ríes idiota!"-

-valla valla.. de tu cara! es muy graciosa.. -la chica enrojeció.. esa sonrisa que ichigo le mostraba era diferente..

-"etto... bueno volviendo al tema, tenemos cosas pendientes ichigo.. - al decir esto la chica desvió la vista hacia su pupitre tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-si lose.. te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?"- ella asintió, y sin importarles las horas de clase que se saltearían, salieron de allí a lo segadores, por la ventana .

Mientras iban caminando uno al lado del otro, pasándose cerca del playón donde se disputaba un partido de fútbol, Rukia, pudo

percibir miradas casi asesinas por parte del publico femenino. y es que ella haría lo mismo.

Sentiría un poco de celos, por aquella persona que estuviese andando a su lado.. en esos momentos.. aguarden, esa era ella!

-"wow"-

-um?- el aludido se giró y notó aquella mueca divertida en su amiga.

-"oí ichigo, veo que eres demasiado popular en la escuela no?"- inquirió la chica poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

-"tks.. no lo creo. -"-

-"presumido"-

-"antisocial"-

-"cabeza de zanahoria"-

-"enana"-

-"cara de delincuente serial"-

-"marimacho."-

-"estúpido"-

-"idiota!"-

-"jajaja"- los dos soltaron breves carcajadas. Como extrañaban esos momentos, tan únicos entre ellos.

-"oí Rukia.. y dime tu.. -

-"nani?"- la chica vio como las mejillas de ichigo se coloreaban. Se veía tan tierno y dulce, que daban ganas de abrazarlo.

"etto...q mierda digo! dios!" -pensaba la pelinegra-

-"si te refieres, a que si estoy con alguien pues no. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.-"

listo! pero que buena era mintiendo miss Kuchiki.

aplausos!

-"..."-

-"Rukia yo.. aquel día.. lo siento, creo que me deje llevar..-empezó el shinigami sustituto poniendo su mirada en ella.

-"ichigo...eso ya... -

-"shhh calla... ya está pasado pisado no?, borrón y cuenta nueva. Además ..lo que sucedió..no debió haber pasado nunca. Eso le calló como un balde de agua fría a Rukia, quien lo contempló con tristeza.

-"ya veo. Es verdad entre un Humano y una shinigami nada puede pasar. Yo estoy muerta, tu estas vivo, eso insinúas?"- agregó la shinigami con un semblante serio.

-"Rukia.. -la muchacha salió corriendo de allí, lo mas rápido que pudo, quería escapar, aunque se sentía cobarde, deseaba jamás haber regresado.. con que un impulso?... eso solo fue...solo eso?

-"ichigo porque?"- una lagrima se le escapó.

No supo cuando fue el momento exacto, en que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda..

-"que demo... - su rostro adquirió tonalidades rojizas jamás vistas en ella, su corazón se acelero de forma inmediata y su respiración

se volvió dificultosa...todo por culpa de quién?, Del sujeto que la abrazaba fuertemente como si de ello dependiese su vida, no era un extraño porque si no su cara estaría deformada por la patada de ella..

Ese aroma, esa respiración pausaba cerca de su oído, que lograba estremecerla hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, no era otro mas que el.

Aquel que se había vuelto protagonista de sus sueños, en los cuales ambos luchaban juntos por sus ideales, y nunca se separaban, en los cuales ni la vida ni la muerte serian impedimentos para que ellos siguiesen juntos necesitándose el uno del otro.

-"ichi...go.. - era una de las pocas veces que la había escuchado tartamudear de esa forma.

Permitiéndose estar así tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos.. sus sentimientos jamás iban a ser correspondidos, de la forma en la que a el le gustaría que lo fueran.

Miedo, esa palabra había surgido nuevamente. Perderla seria como una derrota de su mente y cuerpo y dejarla ir, seria lo correcto, pero pedirle que se quedara con el, lo convertiría en un masoquista de primera línea. Además, no seria una posibilidad, dada las reglas de la S.S. que a el le importaban un comino, aun así el sabia que ella en esas cosas era muy cautelosa y obediente...pero..

Soportaría vivir sin ella cuando se partiera?-No.

-"Rukia yo...quédate conmigo.- al fin de decidió a decirlo, se había sacado un peso de encima.

Muy cerca de allí.:-"aggg Chizuru, córrete déjame ver algo mujer!"-acotaba Tatsuki, quitándole el larga vista de sus manos.

-"Inoue-san, estas mejor?- le decía Ishida a la peli naranja la cual de camino hacia el parque, se experimentó una caída de película en el frio asfalto, provocando un fuerte dolor en su tobillo izquierdo.

-"hai! arigatou, ishida-kun. ..debo ser muy pesada gomen. "- se manifestó Orihime algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba encima de la espalda de uryu y este la estaba cargando, para disminuir su dolor.

Sonrojado el oji azul le dijo que no pesaba y le regaló una sonrisa a lo Ishida, que hizo que Inoue se ruborizara...logrando, que Keigo, llorara de incomprensión.

-"ya, ya Asano-san que ichigo esta en un momento importante, al fin se le confesara a Kuchiki-san!-

-"hai!"- respondía una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios cortos, quien aparecía justo detrás de ellos.

-"yuzu-chan!- espeto Inoue con alegría.

-"tks.. yuzu vayámonos de aquí, esto es vergonzoso.. no me interesa como ichi- Ni.. (mas roja todavía)- en fin, estas cosas no son para mi.".

acotaba una Karin algo sonrojada.

-"oh tu eres la hermana de ichigo ". - era mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Karin alzo la vista hacia arriba para observar

a Chad, el moreno de casi dos metros .

-"tu eres el grandote de aquella vez!"- ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Bueno en fin los amigos de escuela de la parejita, junto con las hermanas de ichigo,(las cuales habían sido obligadas a ir debido a que su "espectacular padre" tuvo que ir de urgencia a atender a una paciente. Bien el punto era que Ishin kurosaki, iba a pedirles detalles de aquella declaración a sus hijas menores, cuando volvieran a casa, sabia de antemano que ichigo jamás le contaría nada de esas cosas, y como padre, tendría que estar enterado de TODO , con detalles, asi le contaría a Masaki, como su Único hijo de haba vuelto un Hombre con todas las letras-

-Kisuke! Él vendrá. - lo llamó Yoruichi-sama algo impaciente.

-"hummmm!tranquila Yoruichi !todo saldrá bien!- se defendía el rubio sombrerero loco.

-"Ururu , Ginta ahora!- espeto el tendero.

-hai!"- los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

de pronto el cielo se nublo y las primeras goas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el verde césped.

-"..." -antes de que las palabras salieran de la boca de Rukia, la lluvia había empezado a ponerse mas rabiosa.

-"llueve-"- murmuro...ella.

Aun seguían ambos compartiendo ese abrazo íntimo.

-"si... la verdad.. no cabria mejor escenario que este para explicártelo. - declaro, con voz ronca.

-"BAKA PESCAREMOS UN RESFRIADO! NOSE TU PERO YO..- la chica salió de la prisión de sus brazos y le clavo la mirada.

-"Rukia, me escuchas? Por favor."- no supo si fue porque estaba lloviendo y se quería marchar ya, o si fue el siempre hecho de ver a ichigo con esa cara de perro mojado, le provocaba cierta pena y ternura a la vez. La lluvia le quedaba muy bien, el cabello mojado, estaba más rebelde, su rostro bañado en agua, y bueno.. su bien marcado físico dejaba ver , con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, lo que habían dejado aquellos pasados días de entrenamiento y fieras batallas.

La chica se deleitó con la figura del sustituto, no obstante siguió el camino de una de las gotas traviesas, que descendían por el rostro del peli naranja hasta perderse en su garganta y en su bien formado torso.

Rukia, a pesar de la lluvia estaba demasiado acalorada, lo intuía se llevo una mano a su mejilla para comprobar que ardía.

-"kso! desde cuando pienso así de el!"- _" mmmmm joder Rukia, lo deseas_, _como el te desea a ti! déjate de estupideces y corre hacia sus fuertes brazos__.."-_ esa voz era de ..sode no shirayuki!

A la pelinegra no le resultaba extraño ya que últimamente no había encontrado mejor persona que la conociera mas, para hablar de esos temas y no era Renji, aunque este fuese su mejor amigo y probablemente quien mas sabia de ella, pero el tema que debía tratar era un tema de mujeres, no quería que ichigo fuera rebanado por zabimaru, el simple hecho hizo que su estomago se revolviese. Esa persona era sode no shirayuki. Su zampakuto, la cual le había revelado tenía una extraña apreciación hacia Zangetsu. Ambas eran una, y se entendían a la perfección.

El no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cuando su sentido visual se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en frente suyo, era lo más hermoso que habitaba en aquel extraño mundo, y en todos los demás.

Ahí estaba ella. Siempre fué ella. Su Rukia.

El agua proveniente de la lluvia, la hacia verse aun mas bella de lo que era. El cabello empapado se adhería a su rostro, y caía en cascada por su espalda, el uniforme del instituto estaba cargado de agua, haciendo que se pegase a su menudo cuerpo.

el ojimiel, se dedico a seguir examinándola...ella se lo permitía, estaba allí quieta observándolo..sonrojada.. expectante.

Su vista vago por la figura de aquella mujer, hasta llegar a sus labios. Oh que dios lo ampare!, eran una jodida tentación.

Quien en su sano juicio no querría probarlos?" Un momento!"que diablos digo!, esperen! MASVALE QUE NADIE MAS QE YO TENGA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS."-se debatía internamente ichigo,ruborisandose .

"_joder, rey, mira que me haces desear! ve camina, estréchala contra tu pecho! has algo! porque juro que tomare el control!_

_-"En ese preciso momento, tu corazón está experimentando lo que es el amor, aquel sentimiento humano patético, en el cual podría tomar las riendas del juego fácilmente !rey!_ "-"kso! q te calles...-"_bien tu te lo buscaste_.".- esa fue la sentencia.

Su hollow interno tomó control de su cuerpo, e Ichigo empezó a avanzar hacia su objetivo: Rukia, la cual al notar el cambio repentino en la mirada de ichigo se paralizó, pero no se movió ni un pelo, de donde estaba-

Al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, se perdió en el mar violáceo de sus ojos, que ahora estaban mas oscuros de un azul intenso acompañado de destellos violetas, guió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la chica, y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-"ichi..go."- suspiro la shinigami al ser prisionera de esa mirada tan atrayente y que ahora poseía un brillo que jamás había visto. Pronto las miradas de ambos descendían de sus ojos a sus bocas, y viceversa.

Esta vez ichigo tomo su rostro sonrojado con sus dos manos y rozo sus labios con los propios, logrando que una corriente eléctrica los envolviera. Sin embargo ella quería mas que un simple roce, y eso él lo supuso al caer en la cuenta de que su Rukia se aproximaba más, buscando sus labios. Eso le gustaba demasiado era lo que mas quería en esos momentos besarla hasta hacerle ver de una buena vez todo lo que significaba para el.

Ese amor que iba creciendo cada día, cada hora cada segundo , inundándolo de un sentimiento cálido y placentero.

La quería para el, de eso no había duda, ahora lo comprobaba. teniéndola allí con el.

Una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro mojado del peli naranja notar que ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, luego de que el se alejara un poco de su rostro.

-"Rukia, abre los ojos."- le susurro, la oji violeta se avergonzó tanto que se oculto en el pecho del chico, como si eso le permitiese ordenar las emociones recientemente experimentadas. y por KAMI que había sido solo un roce..

-"etto ichigo.. dímelo de una vez, que me quieres decir."- arremetió, tratando de cambiar un poco de tema.

-"jajá, bien, el la separo de su cuerpo y le pidió que lo mirase.

Ella accedió aun sonrojada, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-"Bien. Lo que te voy a decir, es ..muy difícil.. yo, bueno tu sabes, soy algo testarudo..

-"lose."

-"orgulloso... arisco..algo seco. "- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-"lose."

-"pero..aguarda ¡!DEJA DE DECIR LOSE!A TODO LO QUE DIGO!"- se defendió algo ruborizado.

-"jajá ok. Prosigue".-

-"bien.. yo aquel día, en el que derrotamos a Aizen.. yo, temí perderte Rukia, No logre salvarte...de ese ataque yo..

El semblante del chico de torno serio.

-"ya te dije que no fue tu cul.. -"shhh calla" - le dijo sellando con su dedo pulgar los suaves labios de Rukia, la cual alzó una ceja algo enfadada y sumamente ruborizada desvió la vista por unos segundos para luego perderse en esos ojos marrones.

No soportaba verlo así.

-"Como te decía, comprendí finalmente, que no puedo salvar a todo el mundo, aprendí a luchar en equipo, a cuidarnos entre todos, aprendí a formar amistadas, donde muchas veces las palabras sobran. Aprendí a confiar más en mi mismo, a encontrar ese valor para fortalecer mi alma. Todo te lo debo en parte a ti Rukia.

Tu cambiaste mi mundo, detuviste la lluvia en mi interior, no fue casualidad ese encuentro nuestro estaba marcado por el destino- le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-"Rukia yo te..-

-"si?- quiso saber ella dándole valor con su mirada.

-"matte ichigo. Déjame decirte algo, antes que nada. "Onegai."- mascullo la chica.

-"ha..i. "-

-"bien, tu también cambiaste mi mundo, mi forma de pensar, de ser.

Antes yo, me hundía en mi propia soledad y no dejaba que nadie más entrase en mi corazón.

-"la muerte de Kaien, -ichigo apretó sus puños.

-Ella al notarlo acaricio su mano derecha con sus pequeños dedos.

-"No, espera déjame terminar. Mírame ichigo.-el accedió a su pedido, logrando derretirla con la mirada...Rukia tuvo que hacer un increíble esfuerzo para no besarlo en esos momentos..

y prosiguió.

-"como decía la muerte de Kaien- dono, sembró en mí una culpa muy profunda, que me llevo años esconderla para no preocupar a nadie, ni a ni-sama. Luego en la pelea contra el noveno espada, el cual tomo la forma de Kaien, para atormentarme, me hizo entender el verdadero mensaje y el peso de las palabras que el me dijo antes de morir."

-"el me dejaba su corazón, a mi. Dejaba su corazón en ese lugar junto a mi. y yo lo tome y lo cuide...lo cuide..ichigo."

-"ese era el mensaje que el me había querido dejar.. al principio no entendía muy bien estaba dolida y destruida por su muerte, manchada de sangre, pero luego comprendí. y sabes algo.. mientras yo estaba en la sociedad de almas recuperándome, estando tan cerca de la muerte... -ichigo le apretó la mano.

-"supe a quien le dejaría mi corazón, es mas ya se lo había dejado. y esa persona es muy importante ichigo, es la persona que me enseñó a volver a tener esperanzas a luchar contra todos a mirar siempre hacia adelante.. esa persona es a la que le entregué no solo mi corazón sino mi cuerpo y alma.

El peli naranja estaba confundido, quien era esa persona acaso era Kaien?, pero si el ya no estaba...

-"esa persona esta justo.. enfrente de mí observándome con esos ojos llenos de tristeza...ichigo cambia la cara...!- le exigió la morena alzándose en puntitas de pie, hasta llegar a destino, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sustituto para quedarse a milímetros de sus labios, termino confesándose.-"eres tu baka..te amo ichigo"-

y ahí todo se detuvo el tiempo, la lluvia todo.

ella termino juntando sus labios, y se fundieron en un maravilloso beso, que a correr de los segundos se iba tornando mas apasionado.

Hasta que el chico decidió cortar ese sabroso y placentero juego.

-"humm?... -se quejó la chica.

-"yo también te amo enana."- concluyo el con una hermosa sonrisa, y una mirada picara, que hizo estremecer a Rukia hasta volverse mas pequeña de lo que ya era, y aproximando su boca hacia su oído izquierdo...

-"te amo entiendes? Rukia..."- acto seguido, mordisqueo lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja provocando un suspiro por parte de ella.

-"..."- mas roja que un tomate , pero sin ceder ante los "nuevos encantos de su amado, estiro un poco el cuello e hizo que ichigo se incorporara y la observase curioso, se aproximo a el y lo beso. con todas sus ansias, demostrándole que ella le pertenecía.

El la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola mas, y le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad que ella le estaba imponiendo.

Los presentes ocultos tenían sus caras rojas de la vergüenza.

Karin le tapaba los ojos a yuzu, al mismo tiempo Tatsuki se los tapaba a Karin, Ginta le cubría la vista a Ururu con un pañuelo, y Yoruichi le tapaba la vista con varias ramas.

Kisuke observaba atentamente ,no se perdía ningún detalle. Al fin esos dos se habían confesado! -"muajajajajaa no sabia que tenían deseos ocultos reprimidos, valla de kurosaki lo esperaba pero Kuchiki-san es toda una fierita jejeje"- sonreía macabramente el tendero, abanicándose de un lado al otro.

Ishida estaba colorado hasta los pies igual que Inoue.

Keigo se había desmayado por el shock, mientras que Mizuiro llamaba a una ambulancia por su celular.

Chizuru, estaba extasiada de solo ver esa imagen, de repente le vinieron las ganas de llevarse a Orihime de allí

y detrás de un árbol hacer cositas " placenteras. Tatsuki al notar que le salía sangre de la nariz, la golpeo en el estomago, intuyendo que lo que que fuere que estaba pensando no era algo bueno.

y Chad permanecía en su lugar levemente sonrojado, sin decir nada.

-"_**BANKAI"- **_

-O_o'

Los ocultos y espías temporarios giraron sus rostros con miedo, al reconocer esa voz...proveniente de sus espaldas..

-"esa voz es de...- tartamudeo Orihime, y se aferro mas al cuello de Ishida, provocando que este se pusiera algo nervioso.

Cierto sombrerero quiso huir de ese lugar, pero fue detenido por dicha ex capitana de la segunda división.

-"Tu no te vas Kisuke ,no quiero que cuando libere a su zampakuto todos excepto tú salgamos heridos afronta las consecuencias de tus actos!"-

dijo molesta Yoruichi dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al ex capitán de la doceava división.

-"ha...i... – respondió intimidado, el tedero, la peli violeta si sabia imponer miedo…

-"_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi "- _

Final de la obra.

como termina esto? bien mañana subiré el epilogo jejeje XD

AII Q MIEDOO BYA-KUNN kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

epilogo

final feliz?

Final de la obra.

como termina esto? bien mañana subiré el epilogo jejeje XD

AII Q MIEDOO BYA-KUNN kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Epilogo

"Final feliz?

"aiiii wiiii estoy felizzz termine mi primer fic!" - (saltando de alegria)-

-"¬¬, demo , debes proseguir, aun queda mas por ver!"- se quejaba el peli naranja, frunciendo el ceño-.

-"JOOOO que interesado estas ichi-kun, acaso quieres saber como termina esto?, pues yo veo una lluvia de cerezos muajajajaa"- (mirada malisiosa)

-"O_O"-

-"MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA"-

-" a veces da miedo... - O_O'

sayonara! ^-^


End file.
